Das Katzenamulett
by Zeeben
Summary: Düstere Zeiten stehen Hogwarts und seinen Schülern und Lehrern bevor. Der dunkele Lord erschafft sich eine Armee und niemand kann den kommenden Krieg mehr übersehen. es wird Zeit, dass auch Hogwarts sich rüstet.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören JKR und ich werde mich hüten ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen: (Obwohl es für Harry und einige andere doch eher wüst zugehen wird dieses Jahr *lach böse*)  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen, vielen Dank an meine herzallerliebste (*schmatz*) Beta- Leserin Samanta Nox und ihre Geduld mit meiner grausamen Rechtschreibung.  
  
Bitte: Hey, bitte schreibt eure Komentare, Kritiken, Vorschlaege und so weiter in meine Reviews. Bin schon ganz gespannt.  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war völlig still. Nur ein verirrter Windhauch blies betrübt ein paar verwelkte Blätter vor sich her, raschelte hier und da an den Zweigen einer der großen, grünen Hecken die sich den Ligusterweg entlang streckten. In manchen Häusern konnte man durch die Fenster sehen, und das Flimmern von Fernsehern entdecken. Aber es war schon spät und eins nachdem anderen erloschen sie.. Kein Mensch war mehr in der Strasse. Kein Mensch, ein Kater.  
  
Man konnte nicht sagen, das er schön war. Seine Beine waren kurz und krumm und er sah aus als hätte er schon einige harte Kämpfe hinter sich) aber stattlich. Sein rötliches Fell, das wie Samt wirkte, reflektierte die Strassenlaternen, als er die Strasse langsam herab schritt und letztendlich stoppte. Er drehte sich nach links und schien reglos, starrte ein Haus an und bewegte sich schließlich auf es zu. Er sprang auf die Bank des einzigen erleuchteten Fensters und gab einen eigenartigen tiefen Laut von sich. Ein Miauen? Nicht wirklich. Mehr ein Ruf. Und wie eine Antwort öffnete sich ein Fenster des Hauses. Eine alte Frau schaute sich um, entdeckte den Kater.  
  
"Ich habe dich erwartet.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Der Kater nickte und betrat das Haus.  
  
Wie seltsam, hätte der Wind gedacht, wenn er denken könnte, und wenn er ein Gedächtnis hätte, hätte ihn dies an die andere Katze erinnert, die hier fünfzehn Jahre zuvor ähnlich seltsame Dinge getan hatte. In genau dieser Straße. Eigentlich war sie keine Katze gewesen, sondern eine Frau, eine Zauberin. Sie war hier gewesen, als man den Jungen in diese Straße brachte und sein Leben damit zur Hölle machte.  
  
Aber der Wind hatte kein Gedächtnis und so fegte er weiter Blätter den Ligusterweg entlang. 


	2. Ein Alptraum

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören JKR und ich werde mich hüten ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen: (Obwohl es für Harry und einige andere doch eher wüst zugehen wird dieses Jahr *lach böse*)  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen, vielen Dank an meine herzallerliebste (*schmatz*) Beta- Leserin Samanta Nox und ihre Geduld mit meiner grausamen Rechtschreibung.  
  
Bitte: Hey, bitte schreibt eure Komentare, Kritiken, Vorschlaege und so weiter in meine Reviews. Bin schon ganz gespannt. (  
  
  
  
1. Kapitel - Ein Albtraum  
  
Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war halb eins und nichts regte sich. Er sollte sich wieder ins Bett legen, aber das konnte er nicht. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor den Albträumen, die ihn diese Sommerferien jagten. Kalter Schweiß glitzerte in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Manche Menschen denken, sie kennen Albträume und wenn man sie ignorierte wären sie egal. Diese Menschen kannten keine Albträume. Sie hatten nicht erlebt, was Harry Potter erlebt hatte. Er schauderte.  
  
Drei Monate zuvor war er Zeuge gewesen bei der brutalen und skrupellosen Ermordung eines Schulkameraden. Nicht alle fünfzehn Jahre alten Jungen hatten so etwas erlebt. Aber Harry war anders.  
  
Er war schon immer anders gewesen. Vielleicht war das Merkwürdigste, das er ein Zauberer war. Er war ein Zauberer mit einer Hexe als Mutter und einem Zauberer als Vater  
  
Und er würde alles geben mit ihnen zu leben, doch das war unmöglich, den Lily und James Potter waren tot. Ermordet von Harrys größtem Feind, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort hatte viele andere Zauberer und Hexen, und auch Muggel (nicht magische Menschen), getötet. Und er hatte vorgehabt auch Harry zu erledigen, doch seine Mutter hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Nachdem Voldemort sie ermordet hatte, hob er den Zauberstab um auch Harry, der damals noch ein Baby, zu töten . doch er konnte es nicht. Lily hatte sich geopfert Harry zu retten und ihn damit, durch ihre Liebe, unverwundbar für Voldemort gemacht. Der Zauber war auf ihn zurückgeprallt und hatte ihn vernichtet. Nur noch ein Schatten war von ihm übrig geblieben und die Leute feierten Harry als seinen Stürzer.  
  
Und doch war sein Leben seit dem Tag trist. Vor fünfzehn Jahren trafen sich drei Magier, ein Riese, ein Schulleiter und eben jene Frau in Katzengestalt hier und beschlossen Harrys Schicksal, sie sendeten ihn zu seinem Onkel, Vernon Dursley, seiner Tante, Petunia und deren Sohn, seinem Cousin, Dudley. Die Dursleys waren bei weitem die schlimmsten Muggel Harry kannte.  
  
Er gähnte. Nun hatte er sich wieder von seinem Traum beruhigt. Jetzt war es wirklich Zeit für ihn sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, denn so wie er die Dursleys kannte, würden sie ihn nicht ausschlafen lassen.  
  
Langsam um niemanden aufzuwecken legte er sich ins Bett und knipste das Licht aus.  
  
Es kam ihm vor als hätte er gerade erst die Augen geschlossen, als ihn Tante Petunias schrille Stimme hochfahren lies.  
  
"Haaarry", kreischte sie im Treppenhaus, "komm runter und mach dich nützlich!!! HARRY!"  
  
Harry murmelte so etwas wie, 'Komm ja schon', und zog sich schlaftrunken einen Pullover über den Pyjama. Sein sowieso schon unkontrollierbares schwarzes Haar lag so wirr auf seinem Kopf, dass er etwas Wasser aus der Blumenkanne nehmen musste um es einiger Massen aus seinem Gesicht zu bannen.  
  
Als Harry endlich fertig angezogen und die Treppe herunter gelaufen war, empfing ihn seine Tante mit ungeduldigem Blick. Ihre dünnen Lippen zusammen gepresst, schaute sie ihn tadelnd an.  
  
"Tu was gegen dein Haar.", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Blick, als wenn Harry eine häßliche Kakerlake sei.  
  
Harry nickte. Er zu müde zu widersprechen. Die Dursleys wußten nicht, wie gerne er wenigstens ein bisschen beugsamere Haare gehabt hätte.  
  
"Geh in die Küche. Und brate Eier. Du weißt genau das dein Onkel morgens seine Spiegeleier braucht.", fauchte sie ihm zu und machte sich daran den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Harry machte sich an die Arbeit. Zum Glück war die einzige Zeit, die er mit den Dursleys verbringen musste, der Sommer. Dann konnte er nämlich nicht in seiner Schule bleiben wie in den anderen Ferien. So Ungewöhnlich das auch klingen mag. Harry mochte seine Schule. Er mochte auch seine Schulkameraden. Die meisten jedenfalls. seine besten Freunde waren Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, die muggelgeborene Besserwisserin. Ron war ein lebhafter rothaariger Junge aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie. Harry beneidete Ron darum. Die Weasley waren Harrys Lieblingsfamilie und fast wie seine eigene.  
  
Da war nur noch eine einzige andere Person, die er noch mehr als Familie betrachtete. Sirius Black. Vor zwei Jahren, hatte Harry ihn kennen gelernt und zuerst gehasst. Er hörte Sirius habe seinen Vater an Lord Voldemort verraten und wollte ihn dafür töten. Doch Black war unschuldig. Peter Pettigrew war der Verräter und hatte die Dinge für die Öffentlichkeit so aussehen lassen, als wäre er der Held, der versucht hatte James zu retten.  
  
Sirius wurde nach Askaban geschickt, ein Zauberergefängnis, das von furchtbaren Wesen, den Dementoren bewacht wurde. Zwölf Jahre verbrachte er dort und verlor im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen nicht seinen Verstand. Eines Tages fasste er den Entschluss zu entfliehen und schaffte es auf Grund seiner Animagusfähigkeiten (das heißt er konnte sich in ein Tier verwandeln - in seinem Fall, in einen schwarzen Hund).  
  
Das Ministerium für Zauberei suchte überall nach ihm. Sie informierten sogar Muggel, durch die Nachrichten über seine Flucht. (Natürlich verschwiegen sie, das Black ein Zauberer war. Kein Muggel darf von der Existenz der Magier wissen.)  
  
Beinahe wurde Black in der Nähe von Hogwarts wieder gefasst, doch Harry half ihm und Sirius floh ein zweites Mal. Diesmal auf einem Hippogreif mit dem Namen Seidenschnabel. Seitdem wurde Sirius nicht wieder gesehen. Noch nicht einmal Harry wußte wo genau er sich aufhielt. Er schrieb ihm Briefe, die seine Eule Hedwig zu Sirius brachte . Und hatte ihn ein paar mal heimlich getroffen, konnte aber nie lange Zeit mit seinem wiedergewonnenen Paten verbringen. Zumal dieser doch der meist gesuchteste Mann in der Zaubererwelt war.  
  
Sirius Ruf hatte aber auch etwas gutes. Seit die Dursleys erfahren hatten, dass sich Harry mit einem Mörder Briefe schrieb, der sich irgendwie für den Jungen verantwortlich zu fühlen schien, waren sie auf einmal viel netter zu Harry.  
  
Natürlich hinderte das seine Tante nicht, ihn den ganzen Sommer nur die Essensreste zu geben und alle erdenklichen Sklavenarbeiten erledigen zu lassen.  
  
"Harry! Pass auf das der Speck nicht anbrennt!", wieder einmal riss ihn Petunias schrille Stimme aus den Gedanken. Grimmig wendete er den Speck und machte eine unanständige Geste hinter ihrem Rücken.  
  
Obwohl Petunia die Schwester von Harrys Mutter Lily war, sah sie ihr in keiner Weise ähnlich. Lily hatte ein schönes Gesicht und rote seidene Haare gehabt. Petunias Haare waren dünn und blond. Auch ihr Gesicht war alles andere als schön. Ihr Hals war viel zu lang und ihr schmaler Mund trug immer einen Ausdruck des Ekels. Die einzige Ähnlichkeit der beiden waren ihre smaragdgrünen, klaren Augen, die auch Harry geerbt hatte.  
  
Er brachte die Spiegeleier und den verführerisch duftenden gebratenen Schinken an den Tisch. Vorsichtig schaut er sich um. Petunia war damit beschäftigt die Fenster klar zu polieren, damit ihr auch ja kein Detail des Privatlebens ihrer Nachbarn entgehen konnte. Harry wendet sich wieder dem Schicken zu. Er stellte die Pfanne ab, sucht ein kleines Stück Schinken, nahm es in die Hand und.  
  
"HARRY!!!!", das puterrote Gesicht seines Onkels erscheint im Türrahmen. schnell schluckt Harry das Stückchen Speck, doch zu spät.  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde konnte sich Harry anhören, wie undankbar er war und wie wenig er die Fürsorge seines Onkels und seiner Tante verdiente. Sein Cousin, Dudley, hörte sich alles mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an. Er war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und Harry fragte sich wie er das geschafft hatte, denn Dudley war fett. Nein eigentlich war Dudley letztes Jahr, als ihm die Schulkrankenschwester zur Diät geraten hatte fett gewesen. Jetzt war er kolossal.  
  
Am ehesten konnte Harry ihn noch mit einem fetten Hängebauchschwein vergleichen, wenn dies nicht eine Beleidigung an alle Hängebauchschweine gewesen wäre. Dudley war nun sogar enormer als sein Vater Vernon (was Harry nicht für möglich gehalten hatte) und es sah nicht aus als würde sich das je ändern. Dudley hatte die Diät abgebrochen und seine Schuluniformen musste Petunia ihm nun selber nähen, da es seine Größe nicht mehr zu kaufen gab.  
  
Er hätte Harry ja leid getan, wenn Dudley ihn nicht von der Wiege auf gepiesackt hätte. Von dem Tag an, an dem Vernon und Petunia ein kleines Bündel, Harry, vor ihrer Haustür gefunden hatten, hatte Harry nicht einen Tag Ruhe gehabt. War nicht einen Tag nicht geschlagen oder getreten worden.  
  
Nachdem Vernon seine Predigt beendet hatte, war es eine Zeit lang still. Harry genoss das sehr. Dann ergriff Vernon wieder das Wort diesmal seine Frau und seinen Sohn anlächelnd.  
  
"Er musste diesen Morgen ja vermiesen", sagte er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry schweifend, "aber eigentlich habe ich eine schöne Überraschung für euch. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Auftrag, den meine Firma im Frühjahr übernommen hat?"  
  
Dudley nickte, doch Harry konnte sehen das er keine Ahnung hatte wovon Vernon redete.  
  
"Es hat sich endlich ausgezahlt. Und wisst ihr was ich mit dem ganzen Geld gemacht habe?"  
  
"Mir einen GameCube gekauft!", Dudley's Augen flackerten und Harry konnte nicht erkennen ob aus Freude oder als Drohung.  
  
"Öhmm, nein, Dudleyschatz,.", druckste Vernon. Er hatte die Gefahr erkannt. Harry konnte förmlich sehen wie Dudleys Kopf rot wurde und scheinbar anschwoll.  
  
"Es ist etwas viel besseres", fuhr Onkel Vernon schnell, fast panisch fort. Er wußte was jedes mal geschah wenn Dudley nicht genau das bekam, was er wollte. "Ich habe uns ein Ferienhaus auf Mallorca gekauft."  
  
Einen Augenblick war eine ängstliche Stille in der alle Augen auf Dudley gerichtet waren, der scheinbar hart am überlegen war.  
  
"Das ist cool.", sagte er dann schließlich und Erleichterung machte sich breit, "wann fahren wir?"  
  
Vernon lächelte wieder: "Gleich heute Abend Schatz. Ihr macht euch besser daran eure Sachen zu packen."  
  
"Harry", sein Lächeln verschwand, "du bleibst den Rest der Ferien bei Mrs. Figg. Sie wird dich zu deinem Bahnhof bringen." Harry erstarrte. Dann versuchte er vorsichtig seinen Onkel zu überreden:  
  
"Ich könnte doch wieder zu Ron Weas. meinem Freund gehen. Dann hat Mrs. Figg keine Probleme mit mir." Vernon's häßliches Gesicht zog sich in ein noch viel häßlicheres Grinsen.  
  
"Oh nein", sagte er fies ein Stück Pergament hochhaltend, "dies bekam ich von deiner Schule. Du darfst auf keinen Fall den Ligusterweg verlassen, diese Ferien. Wahrscheinlich haben sie gemerkt, dass du wo anders nur Dummheiten anstellst. Deine 'Freunde' scheinen dich nicht sehr zu mögen." Fügte er hinzu. Harry riss ihm das Stück Pergament aus der Hand und begann es zu lesen, was da mit grüner Tinte geschrieben war.  
  
Sehr geehrte Herr und Frau Dursley  
  
Ich bin mir darüber im klaren, dass sie die begrenzte Zeit mit ihrem Neffen Harry gerne genießen würden. Doch muss ich sie bitten, dieses Jahr mit ihm weder in den Urlaub noch auf andere Trips zu gehen, die sie außerhalb des Ligusterweges führen. Wir mussten diese Maßnahme ergreifen, um Harrys Sicherheit zu garantieren. Wie sie sicher wissen gibt es Personen, die ihren Neffen am liebsten Tod sehen wollen.  
  
Aber ich will sie nicht beängstigen. Bleiben sie einfach nur zu Hause und Ihnen kann überhaupt nichts geschehen.  
  
Vielen Dank,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hogwarts' Schulleiter,  
  
Orden der Merlin erster Klasse,  
  
Ganz hohes Tier  
  
"'Es gibt Personen, die Ihren Neffen am liebsten tot sehen wollen'", Vernon grinste höhnisch, "gibt es jemand der das nicht will? Nun mach schon, Mrs. Figg wartet auf deine Ankunft!"  
  
Harry wehrte sich nicht. langsam trottete er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer und dachte über den Brief nach. Er wusste, wen Dumbledore meinte.  
  
Voldemort 


	3. Smaragdgrüne Tinte

_Disclaimer:                             Alle Personen geh__ören JKR und ich werde mich hüten ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen: (Obwohl es für__   Harry und einige andere doch eher wüst zugehen wird dieses Jahr *lach böse*)_

_Bitte:                                        Hey, bitte schreibt eure Komentare, Kritiken, Vorschläge und so weiter in meine Reviews. Bin schon ganz gespannt. __J___

**2. Kapitel – Smaragdgrüne Tinte**

Ihre Schritte waren in dem selben Rythmus der überlauten Wanduhr. Ihr Blick schweifte über ihr tadellos aufgeräumte und gesäuberte Zimmer, dann wieder zum Fenster raus in den spieβig ordentlichen Vorstadtgarten ihrer Familie. Der Mond spiegelte sich geheimnisvoll in dem ruhigen Wasser des Gartenteiches und eigentlich hätte sie diesen Ausblick genossen, wenn sie nicht voll Sorgen auf Krummbein warten würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er lange nicht nach hause kam. Manchmal einen ganzen Tag oder sogar noch die Nacht. Aber er war noch nie eine Woche weggeblieben.

Hermine drehte sich um und passte ihre Schritte wieder dem Sekundenrythmus an. Ungeduldig zählte sie Minuten.

Was, wenn ihm etwas geshehen war. Er war nur ein Kater und da drauβen gab es Autos, Unkrautgift und andere tödliche Gefahren. Er könnte sich verirrt haben, vielleicht hatte er Hunger oder war krank…

Sie stoppte. Irgendtwie wusste sie, dass Krummbein einen stärkeren Überlebenssinn als sie selbst hatte. Ein weiterer ungeduldiger Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass es Zeit war endlich schlafen zu gehen und gerade als sie enttäuscht die Gardinen schlieβen wollte, sah sie etwas rotes durch den Garten laufen. Sicherlich war es keine Einbildung gewesen, schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und der Kater sprang auf das Fensterbrett.

"Oh, Krummbein", schluchzte sie erleichtert, "du  nicht einfach so lange weg bleiben. Ich wäre vor Angst fast gestorben."

***

Hastig packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen. Die Roben, die er natürlich in Dursleys' Haus nicht tragen durfte, zusammen mit seinen Büchern und dem Kessel für Tränke in eine groβe Reisetasche. Warf eine Wolldecke über den Käfig seiner Eule (Hedwig schien das nicht sehr zu gefallen, denn sie gab einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Laut von sich) und schüttelte die Bettlaken aus, wobei eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, eine kleine Tüte mit Flohpulver, drei Briefe von Freunden aus Hogwarts und ein Füller zum Vorschein kamen.

Er stopfte alles in die geräumigen Taschen seiner viel zu groβen Sommerjacke. Hastig suchte er noch einmal sein ganzes Zimmer ab, was auf Grund der Gröβe des Raumes nicht lange dauerte, dann schleppte er seinen ganzen Besitz die Treppe herunter, wo Mr. Dursley schon mit verschränkten Armen und ungeduldigem Blick wartete.

„Wird aber auch Zeit, Harry", grummelte er, „Du hast eindeutig zu viele Sachen, wenn du so lange brauchst sie zu packen."

Harry antwortete nicht, denn er hätte nichts sagen können, was Vernons Laune nicht noch verschlimmern würde. Stattdessen öffnete er die Haustür, murmelte: „Auf Wiedersehen.", und machte sich auf den Weg zu Mrs. Figgs Efeu umrankten Haus.

Es musste das älteste Haus im Ligusterweg sein und Harry mochte es. Es wirkte unschuldig und friedlich von auβen und warm und gemütlich von innen. So lang er denken konnte hatte die alte Arabella Figg es bewohnt. Sie und ihre Katzen. Es mussten mindestens zwanzig Katzen bei ihr leben. Sie nahm verletzte Tiere auf und sorgte sich um sie. So gut sie sich mit ihren Haustieren verstand so wenig hatte sie mit den Menschen um sich herum zu tun.

Sie schien die Öffentlichkeit zu meiden oder wenigstens das Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses vorzuziehen. Harry schien die einzige Person zu sein mit der sie noch zu reden schien und so leid ihm das tat, konnte Harry doch nicht umhinMrs. Figgs Ekzentrik zu bemerken.

Stundenlang, wenn er ihrer Obhut anvertraut war zeigte sie ihm Fotos all ihrer Katzen und verlangte von ihm sie zu bürsten und zu pflegen.

Nichts anderes erwartete Harry in den nächsten Wochen zu tun, als er die alte Kupferklingel zu dem weiβgekalkten haus betätigte.

***

Es klingelte an der Tür. Das musste der junge Harry sein. Behutsam schloss Arabella Figg das schwarze Buch, verstaute es hinten in dem groβen eichenen Bücherregal und ging dann auf ihren Stock gestützt los, um ihm zu öffnen.

Kurz darauf presste sie ihn auch schon an ihr Herz. Nachdem Harry wieder ein wenig Abstand gewonnen hatte begrüβte er Mrs. Figg höflich. Die Freude über den seltenen Besuch war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen.

"Soll ich uns Tee kochen?", fragte sie wärend sie ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer geleitete. Harry nickte kurz. Tee und Katzen, die beiden Begriffe die er mit Mrs. Figg verband. Er lies sich auf der Couch nieder die leise knarrend protestierte. Es war ein viktorianisches Sofa mit feinem, zum Teil abgesessenem Samtbezug, das sehr gut in das kleine aber behagliche Wohnzimmer passte. Es roch hier stark nach Katze. Tatsächlich saβen auch zwei Kater in dem antiken Bücherregal und einer in dem im Sommer unbenutzten Kamin.

Erst jetzt wurde Harry klar wie lange er schon nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Vier Jahre. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Seit er an diesem schicksalsvollen Morgen den ersten der Briefe bekommen hatte. E hatte ihn noch genau vor Augen. Gelbliches Pergament, smaragtgrüne Tinte, rotes Wachssiegel… 

Moment. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich vor Augen. Dort auf dem Tisch lag ein Brief mit dem unverwechselbaren Hogwartswappen und der selben grünen Schrift. Ungläubig kniff Harry kurz die Augen zusammen und als der Brief nicht verschwunden war ging er zu dem Tisch und nahm ihn, nachdem er sich schnell umgeguckt hatte, in die Hand.

Das Siegel war bereits aufgebrochen. Behutsam faltete Harry das Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Meine liebe Arabella Figg,_

_Wie sie sicher schon durch Ares erfahren haben, ist das schlimmstmögliche eingetreten und seit Jahren habe ich es schon kommen gesehen. Seit ich erkannt hatte, dass Lord Voldemort alles andere als von uns gegangen ist._

_Ich will Dich nicht mit Details belästigen und es reicht wohl zu bestätigen, dass die Gerüchte über die Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords der Wahrheit entsprechen._

_Unsere gröβte Sorge gilt in diesen Tagen dem Jungen. Harry.___

_…_

So sehr war Harry in den Brief vertieft, dass er den Schatten, der sich von hinten über ihn beugte, nicht bemerkte.

_…_

_Die einzigen Orte an denen er nun noch sicher ist, sind wohl Hogwarts und der Ligusterweg. Achte darauf, dass die Muggel ihn nicht aus dem geschützten Bereich herausführen und dass sie niemanden einladen, der Ihm untertan seien könnte._

_Sobald die Ferien vorrüber sind hoffe ich die Vorbereitungen in Hogwarts abgeschlossen zu haben. Ich bitte Dich Harry zu begleiten, denn vor allem deine Hilfe können wir gebrauchen. Niemand kennt sich mit unseren Wächtern so gut aus wie Du und niemand hat eine so weitreichende Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Künste._

_Ich weiβ, dass Du Dich zur Ruhe gesetzt hast. Wohlverdient möchte ich hinzufügen, doch brauchen die Schüler den besten und erfahrensten Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste Lehrer in dieser Zeit, den es gibt, und das bist nun mal Du._

_                              …_

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf Harrys Schulter. Er schrie auf.

***

„Der Junge interessiert uns nicht! Verwechseln Sie unsere Sorge, um die freie Welt nicht mit der Angst um ein verwöhntes Blag!"

Cardula hatte schon viel von dem berüchtigten felidischen Temperament gehört, doch so kompliziert hatte sie sich die Verhandlungen nicht vorgestellt. So ruhig wie es ihre Nervösität zulies antwortete sie der Diplomatin: „Wir wissen nicht was der Dunkle Lord mit ihm erreichen kann. Ist es wirklich nur Rache, die ihn dazu bringt alle Recources in der Suche nach Harry Potter einzusetzen? Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht."

Trotz ihrer bedachte Wortwahl schien sie einen fehler gemacht zu haben.

„Und maβen Sie sich nicht an mich zu belehren.", fauchte Cardulas Gegenüber wuterfüllt, „Bilden Sie sich nicht ein unsere Handlungen zu wissen oder unsere Interessen zu kennen! Wir kümmeren uns um unsere Angelegenheiten und hoffen, dass ihr euch um eure sorgt . So war es immer und wird es immer bleiben. Diese Allianz ist notwendig, um die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch davon abgesehen gedenken wir unsere Geschäfte auseinander zu halten. Der Junge ist eure Sache. Uns interessiert nur das Amulett."

Die schneeweiβe Haut der Diplomatin hatte zwei feuerrote Wutflecken auf den Wangenknochen bekommen. Cardula griff nach dem Kaffee, doch sie merkte das ihre Hand zitterte also lies sie die Tasse stehen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Es besteht die Chance, dass Harry weiβ wo es sich befindet. Möglicherweise haben Sie die Kleinigkeit übersehen, dass das Amulett auch Du-Weiβt-Schon-Wem sehr behilflich sein könnte. Und in dem Fall fällt das Wohl und die Sicherheit Harrys doch noch in euren Bereich."

Eine Stille lag in dem Raum. Cardula hatte das Gefühl etwas beschwichtigendes sagen zu müssen aber ihr viel nichts ein. Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers hatte eine leicht säuerlich grüne Farbe angenommen und die ihre blauen Augen waren nun stahlfarbend und kalt wie Eis. Einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Cardula, ob sie wohl etwas überlesen hatte und Felidär _Avada Kedavra mit den Augen vollziehen konnten._

„Gut.", die Stimme der Diplomatin war unnatürlich hoch, wie ein unterdrücktes Kreischen, und überhaupt icht mehr so angenehm und auch nicht mehr so bedrohlich wie ihre übliches höhnisches Schnurren, „ich werde einige meiner Leute zu dem Ende der Ferien in zwei Wochen in den Ligusterweg schicken um _Potter' (sie spuckte diesen Namen aus) ‚hierher zu eskortieren!"_

Sie stand mit einem Ruck auf und stürmte dann aus Cardulas Arbeitszimmer. Der Schwarze Umhang wölbte sich hinter ihr.

_1:0, dachte Cardula freudig._

Indem Moment drehte sich die Felidärin im Türrahmen um. „Wir erwarten allerdings den Jungen ausgiebig über das Amulett … ‚_verhören' zu können.", schnurrte sie mit der vertrauten seidigen Stimme._

„Ich weiβ nicht, ob…", begann Cardula schnell, doch die Tür hatte sich geschlossen.

_…Dumbledore das zulassen wird. Schlechtgelaunt lehrte Cardula den Rest des Kaffees in einem Zug._

_1:1 ___


	4. Im Kamin

_Disclaimer:                     Alle Personen geh__ören JKR und ich werde mich hüten ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen: (Obwohl es für __Harry und einige andere doch eher wüst zugehen wird dieses Jahr *lach böse*)_

_Bitte:                             Hey, bitte schreibt eure Komentare, Kritiken, Vorschläge und so weiter in meine Reviews. Bin schon ganz gespannt. __J___

**3. Kapitel - Im Kamin**

"Habe ich dich erschreckt? Das war nicht meine Absicht, Harry.", sagte Mrs. Figg freundlich und ruhig, "oder war es eher dieser Brief hier?"

"Entschuldigung. Ich hatte nicht vor private Briefe zu lesen", stammelte Harry immer noch geschockt, „Es ist nur… Ich…"

„Du hast einen Brief von Hogwarts gesehen und dich gewundert wie der hier in das Haus von Arabella, dem alten Muggel gekommen ist?"

„Ich…"

„Ich verstehe das gut. Und weis Gott, es macht es viel einfacher alles zu erklären, schlieβlich ist langsam Zeit. Aber setz dich erst. Tee?"

Harry lies sich auf dem Polstersofa nieder und seine Neugier hatte den Schreck verdrängt.

„Sind sie eine Hexe?"

„Ja Harry. Ich war immer eine Hexe und ich habe auch immer gewusst, dass du ein Zauberer bist…"

„Aber warum haben Sie es mir nie gesagt?", unterbrach sie Harry.

Mrs. Figg lächelte. „Hättest du mir, der verückten alten Katzennarrin, denn geglaubt? Und wenn, hättest du verstanden warum du trotzdem bei den Muggeln leben bleiben musstest?"

„Aber warum musste ich bei den Dursleys leben?"

„Zu deinem Schutz. Wir wussten, selbst wenn Voldemort verschwunden zu sein schien, gab es immer noch fanatische Anhänger, die alles dafür geben würden, dich in ihre finger zu bekommen. Dumbledore entschloss sich dazu, dich zu deinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten zu geben und so musste der schutzschild hier errichtet werden."

„Der schutzschild?", fragte Harry mit vor Erstaunung weit geöffneten Augen.

„Ach du liebe Güte, du weiβt noch nicht mal darüber bescheid? Hast du dich denn nie gewundert warum du hier sicher bist?"

„doch… nein…" Eigentlich hatte Harry darüber nie nachgedacht, aber jetzt wo Mrs. Figg es erwähnte fiel es ihm auch auf.

„Hast du je von dem _reflectus-Zauber gehört? Es ist wie ein magischer Spiegel, um einen Ort oder ein Objekt herum. Eine Wand die ein Spiegel ist, sieht nicht wie eine Wand aus. Stimmts? Es sieht so aus als würde es weiter gehen. Genau so funktioniert der Zauber. Zauberer, die dir etwas antun wollen, können überall hier herum laufen, sogar in dieses Haus herein kommen ohne dich zu sehen. Solange du im ligusterweg bist bist du sicher." Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Harry fiel es ein wenig schwer sich diesen Zauber vorzustellen. Dann errinnerte er sich an den Brief und fragte:_

„Dumbledore hat geschrieben ich wäre hier sicher solange die Dursleys nicht jemanden einladen, der zu Voldemort gehört. Was meinte er damit?"

„Das, Harry, war das Problem.", Mrs. Figg runzelte die Stirn, „wir haben die Dursleys damals in den Zauber mit einbezogen, da wir wussten, dass die fanatischen Todesser aus Rache auch dazu fähig gewesen wären deine Verwandtschaft zu ermorden. Da sie nun den Zauber mitkontrolieren, können sie von schwarzen Magiern nur entdeckt werden, wenn sie sie einladen. Auch ich hätte die Kraft dazu, und du, Harry, auch."

Harry nickte. Viele Dinge wurden ihm nun klar. Als man damals zum Beispiel angenommen hatte, dass Sirius Black ihn ermorden wollte, hatte der Zaubereiminister gepanikt als er erfahren hatte, das Harry den Ligusterweg verlassen hatte.

„Aber lass uns über anderes reden.", Mrs. Figg riss ihn sanft aus seinen Gedanken. „Seit ich von deinem neuesten Zusammentreffe mit Du-Weiβt-Schon-Wem gehört habe bin ich so neugirieg deinen Zauberstab zu sehen. Der einzige Stab der dem des Dunklen Lords wiederstehen konnte.

Harry holte seinen Stab aus der Tasche. Er wäre damals genau wie Cedric Diggory ermordet worden wenn er ihn nicht gehabt hätte. Eine Feder des selben Phönixes war in ihm eingebetet, der auch die Feder für Voldemorts Zauberstab gegeben hatte. Bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen, als Voldemort _Avada Kedavra den Todes Zauber auf ihn legen wollte, hoben die beiden Stäbe gegenseitig die Flüche auf._

Mrs. Figg hatte die Geschichte wahrscheinlich von Dumbledore erfahren, denn offiziell war Voldemort nicht wiederauferstanden sondern damals vor elf Jahren gestorben. Sie wiegte den Stab in ihren Händen und behandelte ihn wie etwas sehr sehr wertvolles.

„Es _ist sehr wertvoll.", sagte sie langsam, „es ist die einzige Waffe, die du gegen Du-Weiβt-Schon-Wen hast." Sie legte ihn bedächtig auf den Tisch in das Licht der Öllampe. Drauβen war es einmählich dunkel geworden._

Da schreckte ein komisches Geräusch, das aus dem Flur kam, sie auf. Alarmiert lies Mrs. Figg von dem Stab ab.

„Hallo?", fragte sie. Und noch einmal, „Hallo? Ist jemand dort?" Wieder Geräusche.

„Husch", flüsterte sie schnell zu Harry, „Es ist wahrscheinlich nur eine der Katzen. Bleib trotzdem ganz still." Dann stand sie auf, nahm die Öllampe von dem Tisch die feine Muster aus Schatten und Licht an die Wände warf, und verlies den Raum.

„Hallo?", horte Harry sie wieder fragen. Zu seinem Entsetzen vernahm er danach eine andere zischelne Stimme.

_„Avada Kedavra!" Ein helles grünes Licht blitzte für einen Moment durch die weitgeöffnete Tür in das Wohnzimmer. Harrys Narbe brannte auf. Dann erlosch der Schmerz zusammen mit dem Licht. In edem Bruchteil einer Sekunde sprang Harry auf und kroch in den stillgelegten Kaminschacht. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon hörte er Schritte,  die das Wohnzimmer betraten._

„Harry?", fragte die gleiche kalte Stimme süβlich. „Wo versteckst du dich Harry?"

Harry zitterte am ganzen Koerper und kalte Schweissperlen entstanden auf seiner Stirn. Angst. Schock. Schuld. Er gefaehrdete die Menschen um ihn herum mit seiner blossen Anwesenheit. Wie konnten nur alle sterben, die mit ihm zu tun hatten. Es war seine Schuld. Verzweifelt krallte er sich an den Vorsprung im Kamin. Vorsichtig, um sich an die Personen, die im Wohnzimmer nach ihm suchten, nicht zu verraten, zog er sich an der Kante hoch. Er wuerde ueber das Dach fliehen. Wieder einmal wuerde er der jenige sein, der entkommt. Und wieder einmal wuerde jemand anders fuer ihn sterben. Cedric. Mrs. Figg.

Harry hockte nun auf dem Sims. Die Stimme des Eindringlings klang nur noch gedaempft.

„Es hat kein Sinn sich zu verstecken, mein Junge. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Ergib dich und wir werden Gnade zeigen…"

Harry schaute hoch, ignorierte die Stimmen. Der Schacht wurde schmaler nach obenhin. Es musste moeglich sein sich hoch zu schieben. Harry presste seinen Ruecken an die Wand und stemmte die Fuesse an die Wand gegenueber. Seine Finger griffen an die Baksteinmauer und versuchten ein wenig halt zu finden. Langsam begann er zu schieben. Sich hoch zu druecken. Es funktionierte. Der Schacht war genau breit genug fuer seinen schmalen Koerper.

Harry sah den Abendhimmel durch das Kaminende. Bleich und Still, wie von Schock gelaehmt, starrte ihm der Vollmond entgegen. Gleich hatte er es geschafft. War entkommen. Er griff nach dem Schachtrand. Doch etwas war im Weg.

Ein Gitter. Russchwarz und unsichtbar vor dem Nachthimmel. Zu stark um mit Haenden zu entfernen. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

***

„Hey!", sagte einer der schwarz verhuellten Zauberer zu seinem Anfuehrer, der sich langsam umdrehte, „Da auf dem Tisch, ist das Potters?"

Richard Oriston laechelte. In seiner Hand wiegte er Harrys Zauberstab. „In der Tat, Goyle." 

Ein Geraeusch kam aus einer Ecke des Raumes. Sein Grinsen verbreiterte.

„Harry, Harry… Was machst du nur in dem Kamin. Ganz ohne deinen Zauberstab. Komm heraus. Oder wir werden dich rausholen."

***

Harry hatte sich wieder auf das Sims herunter lassen wollen und war ausgerutscht. Seine Handflaechen bluteten. Die Todesser wussten, wo er war. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Nicht ohne seinen Stab. Er koennte in den schmaleren Teil des Kamins kriechen, doch das wurde ihm gegen Magie keinen Schutz geben. Er musste Zeit gewinnen.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er und versuchte seine Angst zu verstecken.

„Du bist nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen, mein Lieber.", antwortete die eisige Stimme, „Komm raus!"

Hastig durchsuchte Harry seine Taschen nach etwas nuetzlichem. Nichts.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ihr mich nicht auch toetet. Was fuer eine Garantie habe ich?"

Die Person lachte eisig. „Du hast keine Garantie. Und ich keine Geduld mehr. Ich warne dich, Harry Potter! Oder sollen wir dir ein bisschen Feuer unter deinem Hinterm machen?"

Ein kleines Paeckchen fiel aus Harrys Jacke auf das Sims.

Flohpulver.

Flohpulver. Es war so einfach, dass Harry gelacht haette wenn er in einer anderen Lage gewesen waere.

„Ich komme nicht heraus. Ihr braucht mich sicher lebend. Ihr wuerdet mich nicht roesten machen."

Harry erhielt als Antwort nur ein Zischen.

_„Incendio!" Eine gruene Flamme schoss aus den Kohlen unter ihm. Harry fuehlte die Hitze. Er hatte nur einen Versuch. Er warf das Pulver in das Feuer, lies sich fallen und fluesterte: „Fuchsbau!"_

***

Noch nie hatte Cardula eine Eule so erschoepft gesehen. Das junge Ding fiel praktisch in ihren Armen zusammen.  Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm den Brief ab. Er musste sehr dringend sein. Das Siegel auf dem Pergament war das Wappen der Weasley Familie. Cardula brach es,  oeffnete den Brief, las ihn und erbleichte.


	5. Die Ruhe und der Sturm

Kapitel 4 – Die Ruhe und Der Sturm

Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fühlte Harry sich keineswegs besser. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, die seine Angst, seine Schuld, seine Trauer betäubt hatte, verblasste und mit ihr Starre, in der sich, so schien es, alles befanden hatte. Das Leben hatte wieder einmal beschlossen weiter zu gehen und Harry mit sich zu ziehen.

In zwei Tagen würde die Schule wieder einnmal beginnen. Zwei Tage und es schien so unendlich fern. Harry würde seine Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse kaufen, mit dem Hogwartsexpress von Bahngleis 9 ¾ losfahren, zur Schule. Wie jedes Jahr. Als wäre nichts gewesen, als wäre er nicht an dem Tod von zwei Menschen schuld.

Nein. Er konnte nicht zurück dorthin. Er konnte es kaum ertragen in das Gesicht seines Freundes Ron zu schaun. Alle waren so nett, so mitfühlend mit ihm.

Armer Harry, hat so viel hinter sich.

Sie verstanden nicht, dass ohne ihn nichts von all diesem Unglück passiert wäre. Oder vielleicht war wussten sie es, aber sie sprachen nicht darüber. Vielleicht dachten sie, Harry, all die Menschen die sich für dich geopfert haben. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich für alle anderen opferst.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Ron so etwas nie bewusst denken würde. Auch seine Mutter, alle Weasleys. Sie würden es verdrängen. Aber es war wahr. Harry war an der Reihe. Schon so lange.

Er würde Voldemort finden, alleine. Und wenn Harry sterben würde bei dem Versuch seinen gröβten Feind endlich und für immer zu vernichten, dann war das nur richtig.

Harry packte seine Sachen. Die wenigen, die er noch hatte.

Mit jeder Minute, die er länger in dem Haus seiner Freunde, in der nähe seiner Freunde verbrachte, gefärdete er sie mehr.

Er würde einen Zauberstab brauchen. Seiner war gestohlen worden. Was hatte Mrs. Figg gesagt? 

‚Er ist sehr wertvoll. Er ist die einzige Waffe, die du gegen Du-Weiβt-Schon-Wen hast.' Harry brauchte erst den Stab, dann konnte er den Kampf wagen. Er würde ihn wieder bekommen. Doch erst brauchte er einen Ersatz.

Harry nahm das Beutelchen mit dem letzten Rest Flohpulver aus der Tasche. Er konnte sich nicht persönlich von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Sie würden natürlich versuchen ihn zurück zu halten. Er wusste, wo Ron das Pergamentpapier und seine Fuellfederhalter aufbewahrte...

Harry konnte wenigstens noch einen Brief schreiben, um alles zu erklaeren. Nein, seine Schuld war so gross, dass er mit Schmerzen daran denken konnte, wie konnte er es schreiben? Ron war sein bester Freund, er wuerde wissen, warum Harry gehen musste und dass er gehen musste.

Jetzt sofort.

***

Das Gold, das er aus seinem Verlies in Gringotts' geholt hatte, klinperte in der tasche seiner jacke, die er sich um die hüfte gebunden hatte. Harry wischte sich den Schweis von der Stirn. Es war so auβergewöhnlich heiβ. Die Sonne schien mit aller macht in die Winkelgasse zu scheinen, als wollte sie die Pflastersteine zum Brodeln bringen. Keine Feuchtigkeit war mehr auf der Strasse und wenig Zauberer wagten sich heraus. Es war Mittagszeit und die Strassen waren wie leer gefegt.

Die kühle Luft in Olivanders überraschte Harry, wahrscheinlich ein Kältezauber. Mehrere Leute hatten hier Schutz vor der Hitze gefunden und standen in den Ecken des Zauberstab ladens, sich leise unterhaltend.

Herrn Olivander selber schien die Anwesenheit von so ungewöhnlich vielen Menschen ein wenig zu irritieren. Er lief zwischen ihnen hin und her und ermahnte sie nichts anzufassen. Harry tippte ihn an.

„Harry Potter", stellte Olivander überrascht fest. Der ganze Laden verstummte. Harry spürte viele Blicke hinter seinem Rücken und wurde rot. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir sie hier noch einmal sehen würden? Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

„Nicht hier." Harry versuchte das Tuscheln, das eingesetzt hatte zu ignorieren. Olivander deutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Er führte ihn in Nachbarraum, ein kleines kühles Arbeitszimmer mit Regalen voll magischer Zutaten und verschiedenster Hölzer. Auf dem Boden lagen zerbrochene Zauberstäbe und auf und neben dem Schreibtisch waren unzählige Sägespähne.

„Wie geht es deinen Stab, Harry?", fragte Olivander enthusiastisch. 

Wie sollte Harry ihm nur erklären, dass er gestohlen war? Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war schwerer, als er sich es vorgestellt hatte.

„Das ist es, weshalb ich gekommen bin.", sagte er schlieβlich, „mein Stab ist gestohlen worden."

Merkwürdiger Weise reagierte Herr Olivander nicht überrascht, auch fragte er keine weiteren Fragen. Er nickte betrübt und sprach nach einer kurzen Stille: „Du kommst wahrscheinlich, um einen neün Stab zu kaufen."

„Ja, aber ich habe vor meinen alten wieder zu bekommen." Herr Olivander lächelte traurig und nickte Harry noch einmal zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er dann zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm einen hell holzigen wohlgeformten Stab aus einem Etui, das dort lag. Er reichte ihn Harry.

Zögernd nahm dieser ihn in die Hand und schwenkte ihn. Ein Schauer von silbernen Sternen sprühte wie eine Fontäne aus dessen Spitze. Es war merkwürdig mit einem anderen Zauberstab zu zaubern. Es kam ihm vor als würde es ihn mehr Energie kosten zu zaubern als zuvor, auch lag er nicht so gut in seiner Hand. Als gehörte er dort nicht hin.

„Silberkiefer, 7", Alraunenwurzel", murmelte Olivander, „einen passenderen wirst du hier nicht finden.", fügte er hinzu als hätte er Harrys gedanken gelesen.

Harry bedankte sich höflich und bezahlte den Stab. Gerade als er den Laden verlies, hörte er Olivander noch sagen:

„Verlasse dich auf deine Freunde." Dann schloβ sich die Tür hinter Harry.

***

Wie zwei mächtige Heere von schwarzen Rössern wild galopierend, krieglüsternd zogen die Wolkenfronten auf einander zu. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten verwandelte sich die erbarmungslose Hitze eines grellen Sommertages in die dunkle Kühle eines heraufziehenden Sturms. Schon begannen die Spitzen der Bäume im Wind zu beben und die Straβen sich unter den auftürmen Wolken zu verfinstern.

Es war unglaublich schwühl. Harry konnte die Spannung des kommenden Gewitters spüren, in der Luft beinahe schmecken. Er musste irgendwo unterkommen. Schnell. Wo war er? Er war so lange gegangen, hatte nachgedacht über die Aufgabe die er zu erfüllen hatte, die Freunde die er zurück gelassen hatte. Diese Straβe hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er schien sich noch in dem magischen Viertel Londons zu befinden, jedoch war es hier nicht angenehm und einladend wie in der Winkelgasse.

Möglicherweise der kommende Sturm oder die Menschenleere gaben ihm hier ein Gänsehaut.

Harry ging weiter, schneller. Links und rechts neben ihm verschlossene Türen und Verriegelte Fensterläden. Harry bog um die Ecke und mit einmal wusste er wo er war. Er kannte es hier. Knockturn Alley. Ein Teil des Viertels in dem der Handel mit illegalen Zutaten, verbotenen Büchern und Gegenständen voll schwarzer Magie nur so blühte.

Er sollte sich hier nicht aufhalten. Wie auf einem Serviertablett für die Todesser. Harry begann zu rennen doch in dem Moment zuckte ein Blitz über ihm, direkt gefolgt von zornigem, ohrenbetäubendem Donner. Der Sturm begann. Und er blies gegen Harry. Drückte ihm zurück in Knocktur Alley. Alles verfinsterte sich. Der Regen begann wie Hagel und zum ersten mal fragte sich Harry ob dieses Unwetter natürlich entstanden war.

Er verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder und erspähte in dem plötzlichen Licht eines weiteren Blitzes eine kleine Taverne in der Biegung aus der er kam. ‚Zum gehängten Mann' konnte er auf dem Schild lesen, dass schräg über dem Eingang hing.

Er zögerte nicht lange und betrat die Gaststube. Denn schon war er bis auf die Haut durchgenässt und der Sturm pfiff erbarmungslos durch die Straβe.

Es war warm hier. In dem Kamin brannte ein knisterndes Feuer und einige Menschen hatte wie er hier Schutz gefunden. Sie trugen ausnahmlos schwarze Mäntel und Harry fühlte ihre Blicke auf ihm. Der Regen hatte seine Haare an seine Stirn geklebt. Seine Narbe war verdeckt und trotzdem wusste sicherlich jeder hier wer er war. Spätestens seit dem letzten Jahr war Harry's Gesicht bekannter als das des Ministers für Magie.

Schnell bestellte er einen heiβen Kakao und setzte sich in eine Eke so weit vom Licht des Kamins entfernt wie möglich.

Es war hier fast völlig dunkel und niemand konnte ihn sehen und trotzdem hatte Harry das unbehagliche Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Langsam schlürfte er seinen Kakao, in den Straβen rohrte der Sturm und niemand schien sich mehr um ihn zu kümmern, doch irgentetwas…

Harry gab auf und wendete seinen Blick von den Leuten ab und erstarrte. Auf der gegenüber gelegenen Seite seines Tisches saβ etwas menschengroβes und starrte ihn mit gelben glühenden Augen an.

***


End file.
